dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Power Level
The Power Level (戦闘力, sentō-ryoku, literally "combat power" or "fighting strength", sometimes refered to as "battle power") is a concept found in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise created by Akira Toriyama. It is first introduced in Dragon Ball, where Goku as a kid learns to sense ki after drinking the Ultra Divine Water, although the Z Fighters are able to detect power levels via the ''ki'' sensing ability eventually. The highest number ever officially read aloud from a scouter was Captain Ginyu's reading of Goku's power level, which after powering up, was 180,000. Here is a speculaticve graph of all the powerlevels of most of the characters from the dragon ball z series.(please note not all of these power levels are acutate just speculation) Battle with Raditz Raditz – 1,220 Farmer – 5 Piccolo – 322 Son Goku – 334 Krillin – 206 Master Roshi – 139 Gohan - 710 Goku – 416 Piccolo – 408 Goku Kamehameha – 1,080 Piccolo Beam Cannon – 1,330 Gohan – 1,307 Piccolo Beam Cannon – 1,440 Tenshinhan – 250 Yamcha – 177 Chaozu – 145 Battle with Nappa Saibamen – 1,220 Krillin – 1,083 Gohan – 981 Piccolo – 1,220 Yamcha – 1,450 Krillin – 1,600 Nappa – 4,000 Tenshinhan – 1,750 Tenshinhan Kikoho – 2,500 Piccolo – 2,000 Gohan – 1,500 Gohan Masenko – 2,800 Son Goku – 8,000 Nappa – 7,800 Goku Kaio-ken – 16,000 Battle with Vegeta Goku – 8,000 Vegeta – 18,000 Goku x2 – 16,000 Goku x3 – 24,000 Vegeta Gun – 41,000 Goku x3 & Kamehameha – 41,000 Goku x4 & Kamehameha – 49,000 Vegeta – 12,800 Great Vegeta – 100,000 Gohan – 1,500 Krillin – 1,600 Vegeta – 9,000 Gohan – 2,500 spirit bomb – 8,200 Vegeta – 800 Great Gohan – 7,000 Battle with Freeza’s Henchmen Namekian Warriors – 1,000 Namekian Warriors – 3,000 Gohan – 1,500 Krillin – 1,500 Kiwi – 18,000 Vegeta – 24,000 Dodoria – 20,000 Zarbon – 22,000 Monster Zarbon – 27,000 Vegeta – 28,000 Battle with the Ginyu Force Gohan – 16,000 Krillin – 14,000 Guldo – 140 Vegeta – 28,000 Reacoom – 40,000 Volume 8 Reacoom - 40,000 Gohan - 11,500 Krillin - 10,500 Goku - 5,000 (Could burst his power up to 10fold Kai-oken when necessary) Jheese - 40,000 Burter - 40,000 Goku - 90,000 Captain Ginyu - 120,000 Goku Kaio-ken - 180,000 Volume 9 Ginyu in Goku - 23,000 Krillin - 24,500 Gohan - 27,000 Jeice - 40,000 Vegeta - 260,000 Nail - 42,000 Freiza - 220,000 (Holding back from full power) Vegeta - 340,000 Freiza - 400,000 (Powered up) Freiza - 530,000 (Full Power) Freiza - 1,060,000 (2nd Form) Gohan - 1,100,000 Krillin - 37,000 Freiza - 1,400,000 (Powered up) Piccolo - 1,500,000 Volume 10 Freiza - 1,700,000 (Full Power) Piccolo - 1,850,000 (Full Power) Freiza - 2,300,000 (Form 3) Gohan - 2,000,000 (Enraged) Freiza - 3,500,000 (True Form) Vegeta - 2,500,000 Goku - 3,300,000 Freiza - 6,000,000 (50%) Goku x20 - 6,600,000 Goku Kamehameha - 5,500,000 Volume 11 Piccolo - 2,800,000 spirit bomb - 8,000,000 Super Goku - 11,500,000 Freiza - 8,400,000 (70%) Freiza - 12,000,000 (100%) Freiza - 10,000,000 (Battle Worn) Volume 12 Cyborg Freiza - 6,500,000 King Cold - 4,800,000 Trunks - 5 (Supressed) Trunks(Super Saiyan) - 11,500,000 Goku(Super Saiyan) - 13,500,000 Volume 13 Yamcha - 58,000 Nineteen - 4,000,000 Goku(Super Saiyan) - 7,500,000 Nineteen - 7,000,000 (Post-Kamehameha) Goku(Super Saiyan) - 6,000,000 Super Vegeta - 16,500,000 Nineteen - 8,500,000 Super Vegeta Bang Attack - 14,000,000 Super Vegeta - 9,000,000 (After Defeating Nineteen) Twenty - 10,000,000 Piccolo - 13,000,000 Volume 14 Eighteen - 23,000,000 Super Vegeta - 16,500,000 Super Trunks - 14,000,000 Piccolo - 13,000,000 Tenshinhan - 950,000 Seventeen - 28,000,000 Cell - 15,000,000 Piccolo - 22,000,000 Volume 15 Seventeen - 28,000,000 Piccolo - 28,000,000 Cell - 34,000,000 Sixteen - 34,000,000 Imperfect Cell - 47,000,000 Volume 16 Ultra Vegeta - 62,000,000 Ultra Trunks - 60,000,000 Perfect Cell - 90,000,000 Ultra Vegeta Flash - 125,000,000 Volume 17 Ultra Trunks 2 - 85,000,000 Perfect Cell - 90,000,000 Ultra Trunks 2 - 120,000,000 (Full Power) Super Goku - 65,000,000 Mister Satan - 8 Volume 18 Full Power Super Goku - 140,000,000 Perfect Cell - 145,000,000 Super Goku Kamehameha - 190,000,000 Full Power Super Gohan - 150,000,000 Perfect Cell - 165,000,000 Cell Juniors - 145,000,000 Ultra Vegeta - 125,000,000 Ultra Trunks - 115,000,000 Piccolo - 78,000,000 Super Gohan 2 - 300,000,000 Volume 19 Super Gohan 2 - 300,000,000 Cell Juniors - 145,000,000 Full Power Perfect Cell - 180,000,000 Buff Perfect Cell - 220,000,000 Imperfect Cell - 47,000,000 Super Perfect Cell - 225,000,000 Super Gohan 2 - 200,000,000 (Injured) Super Perfect Cell Kamehameha - 350,000,000 Super Gohan 2 Kamehameha - 345,000,000 Great Saiyaman Super Gohan - 78,000,000 Great Saiyaman - 19,500,000 Videl - 8 Super Goten - 22,000,000 World Tournament Goten - 17,500,000 Trunks Briefs - 20,000,000 Super Goten - 23,000,000 Super Trunks - 24,000,000 Krillin - 2,300,000 Piccolo - 16,000,000 Kaioshin - 45,000,000 Videl - 9 Spopovich - 16 Gohan - 25,000,000 Super Gohan - 100,000,000 Super Gohan 2 - 200,000,000 Kibito - 35,000,000 Babidi's Spaceship Vegeta - 70,000,000 Pui Pui - 6,000,000 Yakon - 48,000,000 Goku - 80,000,000 Super Goku - 180,000,000 Dabura - 250,000,000 Super Gohan 2 - 250,000,000 Majin Vegeta - 360,000,000 Super Goku 2 - 360,000,000 The Hatching Majin Buu - 600,000,000 Super Gohan 2 - 250,000,000 Dabura - 170,000,000 (Injured) Kaioshin - 45,000,000 Majin Vegeta - 360,000,000 Majin Vegeta Explosion - 400,000,000 Super Goku 3 - 1,080,000,000 Majin Buu - 850,000,000 Gotenks - 400,000,000 Majin Buu - 1,000,000,000 Super Gotenks - 500,000,000 Fusion saga Evil Buu - 720,000,000 Mister Buu - 400,000,000 Super Buu - 4,000,000,000 Gotenks - 400,000,000 Super Gotenks - 600,000,000 Super Gotenks 3 - 4,065,000,000 Mystic Gohan - 5,200,000,000 Super Buu Gotenks - 5,000,000,000 Super Buu Piccolo - 2,050,000,000 Super Buu Gohan - 6,700,000,000 Vegito - 26,000,000,000 Evil Kid Buu saga Super Buu - 4,000,000,000 Buff Buu - 7,600,000,000 Kid Buu - 5,200,000,000 Super Goku 3 - 5,000,000,000 Super Vegeta 2 - 480,000,000 Mister Buu - 400,000,000 spirit bomb - 22,000,000,000 Goku - 90,000,000 Uub - 12 (Relaxed) Uub - 85,000,000 (Enraged) Use The use of power levels is to get an estimation of how a battle will fare between two opponents of known power levels. In general, if one has a higher power level than one's opponent, then he/she can defeat the one with the weaker power level. For example, "Person A" has a fighting power of 10,000 and "Person B" has a fighting power of 5,000. "Person A" can most certainly defeat "Person B". However, the factors of speed, strength, and technique can also come into factor when deciding the outcome of a fight. It should be noted that, when factoring in the edge a fighter has over an opponent, the difference in power levels as a flat number is apparently not important, but rather, the relative or percentage difference between the power levels of the two combatants. Changes in power levels In general, the power level of a regular person in the Dragon Ball universe seems to remain pretty constant throughout his/her life. Power levels can be increased, usually very slowly, through intense training or by some other special mean. Some people are able to increase their power levels faster than others; the most clear example of this is Goku or Gohan. The power level of most people is usually the same independent of the fact that they are resting or powered-up. However, there are several important exceptions. The most common way to increase one's power-level temporarily during a fight is for races or characters that are able to transform into different shapes and alter their external appearance. Examples include Saiyans (who transform into Great Apes and Super Saiyans), Zarbon and Frieza. There are also some people that have learned the skill to change their apparent power-level at will, using a Power Up technique. This allows them to "supress" their power-level when they wish to appear weaker, to be undetected or to conserve energy, and to increase their power-levels to their maximum during a fight. Namekians and highly-trained earthlings (such as the Z-Fighters) seem to be examples of races that are able to do this with most ease, though Saiyans are also shown to be able to learn this ability. Other characters known to possess this ability are Captain Ginyu and Frieza, whose race is unknown. Some beings like Majin Buu and Cell possess the ability to absorb others to increase their power level. The movie Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might introduces the Fruit of the Tree of Might, a special fruit that gives who ever consumes it a massive power increase, basically giving to those who have access to it a shortcut to obtaining a greater power level with little to no effort. Saiyans possess a unique ability called Zenkai that allows them to easily increase their permanent power level. If they fight a strong opponent and are left almost dead, but are able to recover, they will gain a great amount of power, and increase their maximum level. The first character to display this in the series is Vegeta. However, it should be noted that it is implied (as part of the series retroactive continuity) that Goku displayed this ability as well during in his youth in the Dragon Ball series (when Vegeta mentions the ability during he second fight with Zarbon, Krillin that the same thing used to happen to Goku whenever he survived a fierce battle). This ability also extends to Half-Saiyans, like Gohan. The average Human power level is near 5, with exceptionally skilled Humans such as Master Roshi or Nam having power levels over that of 100. Characters that have mixed Saiyan and human blood seem to display special abilities regarding power levels. They are able to reach high levels much faster than other races. Their power level at a given time also fluctuates a lot depending on their emotional state. Intense rage, for example, can make them increase their power level significantly for a limited amount of time. Influence and similarities on other series Akira Toriyama and his work in the Dragon Ball series has influence in several other manga work. Similar works use an identical kind of "inner power", and that "inner power" made the characters grow stronger. *Ring ni Kakero (Shonen Jump,77) authored by Masami Kurumada. Many concepts from this series are similar to Dragon Ball, such as tournament fighting, exciting fighting styles, and chi power. *Masashi Kishimoto states in his comic Naruto that he was influenced by Toriyama. In Naruto, the concept similar to "ki" is called chakra level; the trademark technique being the Rasengan(Spiraling Sphere), which requires a high level of chakra control. *In the manga Saint Seiya, authored by Masami Kurumada, the protagonist Seiya is the titular character of the namesake show. He is one of the 88 saints of Athena, and serves loyally at her side. Seiya dons the bronze cloth (an armor that denotes sainthood) of Pegasus, and draws power ("cosmos") from the constellation that connects to it. The saints can grow stronger if they raise higher levels of "cosmos". *''Bleach'' is a manga and anime series by Tite Kubo. All Bleach characters are "souls". Living humans contain souls within their bodies. Disembodied souls, or spirits, have a form composed of particles of spiritual energy called "reiatsu" (霊子, ectoplasm), Certain unique humans naturally have both the power to sense and the strength to fight with spirits. Ordinary humans can gain the ability to interact with spirits by spending time around a large source of spirit energy. Ichigo Kurosaki is the exact example, and considered to be one of the strongest characters. *''YuYu Hakusho'' is a manga and anime series by Yoshihiro Togashi. Yu Yu Hakusho characters are either human or yokai (demon), and have spiritual powers called reiki (for humans) and yoki (for demons). There is also a system of yoki class or equivalent-to-yoki class that ranges from E-S+, E being the weakest and S class being the strongest level of yokai. Yokai that are soldiers of one of the three of demon kings, Yomi have devices similar to scouters that let them read an enemy's power level. *''Shaman King'' is a manga and anime series by Hiroyuki Takei. The Shaman King characters are shamans or mediums that uses a spiritual energy called Furyoki to materialize their spirit guardians. This process is known as Over Soul, and the inner power is measured by an arm device whose function is similar to a Scouter. *''One Piece'' is a manga and anime series by Eiichiro Oda. Douriki (approximately meaning "power level") is a measurement of the power of one's Rokushiki abilities among the CP9 (Cipher Pol Number 9). It is measured in a similar way to Dragon Ball's power level but in the form of hitting a member of CP9 (Fukurou) who will then after being hit follow on to tell one his Douriki. However, this measurement of power was short-lived and was only ever shown to measure the power of the CP9 members and a single marine. *''Ghost Sweeper Mikami'' is a manga and anime series by Takashi Shiina. A type of spiritual energy labelled as reiki is common among all the characters in the series. It is measured in a fashion similar to the scouters in Dragon Ball, but in more relation to this manga it is gauged with a ring-shaped measuring device which enlarges from its original ring size, surrounds the target and temporarily drains them of their spiritual energy. The end result is a rating defined as "might" which can alternatively be seen as a power level. See also *List of power levels Notes and references Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Power Levels